U-17 JUMP STREET
by bl00dyMissTantei
Summary: Hiyoshi and Kirihara are two newbie cops assigned to work undercover as HS students attending a tennis camp. Will they end up driving each other crazy before they can find out the identity of the mysterious crack dealer?


** AUTHOR: ** This is my first fanfic, please be kind to me.

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" It is early morning and there is a very loud scream echoing against the walls of Tokyo's Police Department. A certain seaweed head is fuming, slamming his fists on the mahogany table of the department head.<p>

"Kirihara." Sanada's stern gaze makes the said man behave.

Beside Kirihara stands Hiyoshi, who mutters under his breath. "_Gekokujo_."

"We can't be suspended!" Kirihara protests. "Back me up here, mushroom boy."

"_Gekokujo_."

"Wow thanks for the help."

"_TARUNDORU_!" Sanada boomed, making some of the passing officers give them amused looks. "This is the third time this month you destroyed a private property! The Atobe guy's hair is already going grey because of you two horsing around!"

At the mention of Atobe, Hiyoshi says louder. "_Gekokujo_."

Behind his desk, Marui hollers. "Who the fuck knows what that means anyway!"

"It means I am coming to kick your ass." Hiyoshi fires back, surprising everyone.

"Ooh snap!" Jackal says while wagging a finger in front of his partner.

"ENOUGH!" Sanada roars, shoving the two out of his office. "Hand over your badges, you will be suspended for a month!"

"A MONTH?!"

"Are you deaf? Yes, a month-"

It is then that Hiyoshi punches Sanada on the face. The policeman's eyes roll up to the point that only the whites can be seen. He falls down with a thud. Hiyoshi lifts an eyebrow, assess the situation, then tells Kirihara: "I think I screwed up."

"YOU THINK?!" Kirihara bellows as he quickly catches sight of Superintendent Yukimura and his right-hand man Yanagi approaching. He is already seeing red.

"_Gekokujo_." It is Hiyoshi's answer to the meaning of life.

Yukimura emerges from the corner, a scary smile on his lips. He steps on Sanada's motionless body and inspects the damage. Shaking his head, he says. "Tsk tsk tsk. He's out cold."

"He will regain consciousness in 9 minutes and 3 seconds." Yanagi informs. The man with closed eyes turns his head to Hiyoshi and Akaya. "There is a 99.9% chance that he'll discipline you once he does."

"Discipline being a mild word." Yukimura interjects all too happily.

Kirihara is shaking but Hiyoshi remains unfazed.

"How about we take these two out of your hands?" The one who speaks from the shadows is Tezuka Kunimitsu, a famous inspector.

Yukimura waves his hand, as if to say go ahead they aren't worth anything anyway. Tezuka's stony expression makes Kirihara gulp and Hiyoshi... looks at the time. Who knows what's he's thinking. Anyway, they follow Tezuka while hoping against hope and wishing against wish that Sanada forgets the whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>They were taken to a dark alley. It was not a familiar place, but probably somewhere in downtown Akihabara. Tezuka instructed them to find the rickety fire escape and climb it. He is a senior citizen, erhem, officer, so they obediently did as they were told although Kirihara is hoping the bastard would at least pay for their hospital fee if they break their necks.<p>

"Where the hell are we going?" Kirihara asks, shimmying through an open window.

"Don't let your guard down."

"I- Is that an advice or a warning?"

Hiyoshi turns to the right and sees neon lights. He points at it and sure enough, Tezuka heads to the direction Hiyoshi is pointing at. As they enter the room, they are greeted by two very unfriendly faces.

"Welcome to Jump Street you little shits."

* * *

><p><strong>HIYOSHI:<strong> Are my lines only about gekokuujo?

**AUTHOR:** Yes, you're the same in the series aren't you?

**HIYOSHI:** How dare you.

**KIRIHARA**: Why do we all sound so lame?

**HIYOSHI:** You sound like one of my senpais.

**AUTHOR:** -while the two are talking- Thanks again for reading my story! And please no bashing/flaming! Like I said this is my first story and I hope to be a better writer in the future! If you can guess who are the two people with 'unfriendly faces' I'll make an OC of yours appear in the story.

**KIRIHARA:** Whatever. I hope we can appear cool in the next chapter.

**HIYOSHI:** For that to happen...

**AUTHOR:** Please review!


End file.
